Batman (Earth-98)
: Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control.needed His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary.259 * : It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him, Batman regularly forcing common criminals to flee in terror despite there being no evidence that he would actually kill anyone. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control.260 * : Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. * : Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed.needed Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. :*'Peak Human Strength': Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine.261 This means he's capable of amazing feats such as punching a SWAT officer through a brick wall.8 :*'Peak Human Reflexes': Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him.needed He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. :*'Peak Human Speed': He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. :*'Peak Human Endurance': His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant.needed His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds.262 He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds.263 :*'Peak Human Agility': His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast.needed His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner.needed * : He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. * : Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combatneeded is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu and Capoeira.needed * : Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. * : His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * : Wayne is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy.needed * : Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. :*'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History.needed Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21.needed He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23.needed He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25.needed He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences,research? and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26.needed Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences.needed * : Batman has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. * : He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data.research? * : He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more.needed * : He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the DC universe, and once even Aquaman stated the same. * : He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of the Outsiders, the Bat Family and Batman Incorporated. Also he is in charge of his whole company. * : He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist.needed He has been seen escaping from a Poesy straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him.needed * : Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * : Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others).needed * : Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23.needed Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26, through various instructions from Alfred.needed Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus.needed * : Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. * : Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. | Strength = Peak of Human Strength | Weaknesses = Normal Human Weaknesses. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Batman | Links = }} Category:Millionaire Category:Independently Wealthy